Leb die Sekunde
by Little-Katsu
Summary: TOKIO HOTEL. Allyson, rien de plus normale comme fille. Elle va cependant pas tarder à se lier d'amitié aux TH en déconnant avec ces derniers. De bons moments s'annoncent en perspectives en compagnie de cette petite folle.
1. Rencontre Frappante

_En regardant derrière lui pour s'assurer si il était toujours poursuivit par une horde de fan en furie, se disant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il se promenait en ville comme ça, sans se cacher derrière des lunettes fumées, il ne vit pas la jeune blonde sortir d'un magasin de musique en rangeant dans son cartable quelques cahiers et lui rentra littéralement dedans, la projetant au sol tout en tombant fesses contre terre. L'adolescente échappa alors quelques unes de ses partitions au sol, mais cela ne sembla pas être sa première préoccupation, car elle prit plus la peine de se masser les fesses plutôt que de ramasser ses biens._

« Aïe! _gémit-elle en posant finalement ses yeux sur ses partitions étalées par terre_. »

« Déso…, _commença par s'excuser le jeune chanteur, tandis que l'adolescent redressait la tête_. »

_Pourtant, il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de finir son mot, qu'il remarqua que la jeune fille ouvrit grand les yeux et, contrairement à ce qu'il pouvait penser, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle l'avait reconnu vu qu'elle ne faisait que regarder derrière son épaule et même pas son visage. Elle se redressa alors brusquement, sans préavis, et attrapa le jeune homme par la main en le relevant d'un coup sans même lui demander son avis en tirant sur son bras._

« Entre! »

_Sans plus attendre et encore moins une quelconque réaction de la part du brun, l'adolescente poussa le jeune homme à l'intérieur du magasin de musique duquel la blonde était sortit quelques instants plus tôt. Cette dernière fermie brusquement la porte du magasin, sans vraiment se soucier du dérangement qu'elle devait avoir causé dans le petit magasin, et tourna alors son regard vers l'endroit d'où le chanteur était arrivé. Prenant son air le plus rêveur, elle commença alors d'une voix bien forte, de façon à ce que les jeunes filles, qui arrivaient à une vitesse époustouflante quand on considérait qu'elles couraient uniquement après un garçon, puissent être capable de l'entendre parfaitement : _

« Kyah! C'ét… C'était Bill Kaulitz… de… de Tokio Hotel! Kyaah! Et il est parti… par là…, _finit-elle dans un petit cri surexcité avant de s'effondrer au sol dans un bruit mat_. »

_Les groupies la regardèrent étrangement pendant un bref moment, quelques microsecondes à peine et c'était même généreux de dire cela. Puis la petite troupe partie brusquement dans la direction qu'avait indiqué la blonde qui se trouvait toujours au sol sans bouger. Pour ce qui était de la compassion, on pouvait largement repasser, vu qu'aucune ne se soucia vraiment du fait de si elle s'était blessée ou non pendant sa chute. Peut-être que le fait d'être célèbre rendait les fans moins soucieux de l'état de santé des autres, car toute personne normale aurait au moins demandé si ça allait, avant de partir en courant si c'était si pressant que ça._

_Une fois les filles parties, l'adolescente se redressa brusquement de sur terre, comme si elle venait tout juste de reprendre vie ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle secoua brusquement ses vêtements qui s'étaient salis pendant sa chute. Pourtant, elle avait un humeur qui laissait croire qu'elle était d'humeur massacrante et ses paroles aidèrent à avoir cette impression :_

« Argh! Je peux pas croire que j'ai fait ça! En plus d'avoir été obligée de faire le rôle de la fan en plein rut et en train de manquer de faire une crise de nerfs pour avoir vu une célébrité, il faut que je me pète la tête au sol,_ ragea-t-elle en se tenant la tête douloureuse qu'elle s'était malencontreusement cogné en faisant semblant de s'évanouir d'un trop plein d'émotions_. C'est de la merde ce truc! »

_Voyant que la 'petite' troupe de fans venait de passer devant le magasin sans vraiment se rendre compte que Bill n'était certainement pas dans la direction que la jeune fille avait pointé, le chanteur sorti prudemment après s'être excusé au propriétaire de cette entrée relativement brusque et d'avoir dérangé un peu les clients dans leurs achats. Une fois à l'extérieur du magasin, il regarda alors de nouveau la place, comme si il voulait s'assurer encore une fois qu'il n'allait pas se faire sauter dessus comme quelques instants plus tôt, avant de finalement s'approcher de la jeune fille qui l'avait tiré de ce mauvais pas sans même lui avoir demandé son avis. Il haussa cependant les sourcils en la voyant s'époumoner toute seule, attirant sur elle les regards des passants qui devaient certainement d'où est-ce que cette fille pouvait bien sortir et quelle mouche l'avait piqué._

_Craignant un peu de s'attirer les foudres de l'adolescente qui pestait toujours en s'essuyant les vêtements qui étaient pourtant propres à présent à force de taper dessus pour en faire enlever la poussière, il resta alors de son côté à la regarder faire. Puis, lorsqu'elle se calma enfin pour prendre une pilule quelconque qui avait pour but d'alléger son mal de tête qui avait empirée tandis qu'elle criait, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la blonde._

« Quoi encore!? _s'égosilla-t-elle en se retournant brusquement avant de se rendre compte que c'était Bill qui venait de lui tapoter l'épaule_. »

_En voyant un Bill surpris de sa réaction et un peu hésitant à parler, elle haussa faiblement les sourcils en se demandant si il n'avait pas vu un fantôme ou si quelque chose le dérangeait vraiment, sans savoir pourquoi. Puis, elle changea radicalement d'expression en abordant un sourire qui laissa transparaître une petite rangée de dents blanches qui disparue bien vite dès qu'elle commença à parler._

« Désolée d'avoir été un peu brusque, _s'excusa-t-elle en toute sincérité_. Mais bon, il semblait y avoir urgence et comme je comptais pas me faire piétiner aussi par une bande de fans enragées à la recherche de leur coqueluche, alors j'ai pas prit la peine de demander. »

_Elle lui adressa alors un nouveau petit sourire désolé qui se voulait sincère, même si elle n'était pas certaine que ses explications puissent justifier le fait qu'elle l'avait bousculer quelques instants plus tôt sans même lui demander son avis, bien qu'elle ne voyait pas vraiment le côté vraiment mieux au fait qu'elle aurait pu le laisser faire face aux fans. Réagissant finalement au fait qu'elle avait ses feuilles de partitions de musique de complètement étalées au sol, déjà en train de se tacher par la saleté du sol qui se mêlait à l'humidité du sol à cause de la pluie de la journée précédente._

_En se relevant dès qu'elle eut terminée de tout ramasser et surtout après avoir enlevé le plus de saleté possible, l'adolescente se releva alors et se tourna alors vers le magasin de musique, esquissant un petit air embarrassé en se remémorant ce qui s'était passé quelques instants plus tôt. Par réflexe, elle se mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure avec une certaine nervosité apparente._

« J'espère que Damien va pas m'engueuler pour tout le dérangement que j'ai causé… Enfin, au moins, je sais comment le faire craquer, _finit-elle avec un petit sourire pas très rassurant d'accrocher au visage_. »

_Effectivement, elle savait que ce dernier, qui se trouvait à être le fils du propriétaire du magasin et également le meilleure amie de la jeune fille, avait un œil sur la meilleure amie de celle-ci. Elle savait donc pertinemment comment user du fait qu'elle était très proche de son amie, une dénommée Alexis. Elle pouvait alors relativement toujours être capable de se trouver quelque chose pour se sortir de ses pétrins lorsque cela concernait le magasin de musique. Pauvre Damien… Mais bon, elle faisait toujours ce qu'elle promettait, alors dans un sens ce n'était pas nécessairement si défavorable pour le roux._

_Pendant un bon moment, ce fut le silence entre les deux jeunes gens, Bill ne sachant pas trop comment continuer la conversation et encore moins comment partir sans paraître pour un malpoli, tandis que la jeune fille était tout simplement perdu dans ses pensées diaboliques de supposé chantage concernant son ami. Elle fut cependant sortie de ses pensées quand le chanteur lui adressa de nouveau la parole, lui arrachant son attention._

« Au fait, comment t'as fait pour me reconnaître avant même que je lève la tête? _l'interrogea le chanteur en se rendant compte de ce fait_. »

_En effet, même en ayant été envoyé directement dans le magasin de musique, manquant d'ailleurs au passage de se prendre les pieds dans une batterie qui se trouvait proche de la porte d'entrée, il n'avait pas omit d'entendre les paroles de l'adolescente qui s'était époumonée à déclarer la qu'elle venait à peine de voir le chanteur de Tokio Hotel. Ce fait n'avait pas manquer de surprendre encore d'autant plus le chanteur qui se demandait comment la blonde avait put le reconnaître, alors qu'il n'avait pas de maquillage, était coiffé d'une petite tuque, ne portait pas vraiment ses vêtements normaux que tout le monde lui connaissait, et le tout dans quelques secondes à peine._

« Grâce à mon radar de célébrités qui est constamment activé, au cas où, _répliqua l'adolescente très sérieusement_. »

_Tout en s'arrêtant dans son élan de moquerie, elle prit alors un petit air penseur, ce qui ne manqua pas d'intriguer le chanteur, surpris de ce nouveau changement radical d'expression qui semblait pourtant être une spécialité chez la jeune blonde. Celle-ci posa alors son index sur sa bouche, fronçant légèrement les sourcils en signe de réflexion. Puis, toujours avec son air songeur, elle reprit la parole._

« Et y'a peut-être aussi le fait que t'étais en train de courser contre un troupeau de fans en chaleur avec des pancartes et en criant 'Bill, je t'aime. Reviens ici, on doit se marier', _lâcha-t-elle en imitant avec perfection une fan_. Surtout quand elles se sont déguisée pour prendre le même style que leur coqueluche afin d'attirer l'attention et de plaire avec une apparence fausse. Ça a dû aider un peu à deviner,_ continua-t-elle sur le ton de la moquerie. _»

_Un petit sourire amusé trahi justement la jeune fille, ce qui fit fleurir un petit sourire sur les lèvres du chanteur. Contrairement au principale genre de filles qui couraient après le chanteur, l'adolescente qui se trouvait sous ses yeux était loin d'avoir un style comme le sien : elle portait un simple jean bleu foncé à taille basse relativement serré qui dessinait habillement les hanches de l'adolescente, retenu par une large ceinture. Puis, pour top, elle avait un simple chandail blanc à manches courtes surmonté d'une camisole rouge, tout deux étant aussi près du corps que le pantalon de la jeune blonde. Ledit chandail de l'adolescente laissait d'ailleurs entrevoir un tatouage au style tribal qui partait de sous le pantalon de la jeune fille en remontant sur ses hanches pour s'arrêter au milieu de son ventre. Bien que le chanteur ne pouvait certainement pas remarquer ces détails qui étaient cachés en majeure partie par les vêtements de la jeune fille. Un peu de mascara et d'eyeliner pour souligner ses yeux couleur vert métallique. Sur sa poitrine reposait le pendentif de son collier qui était une large plaque d'un métal doré qui semblait lourd, bien que cela ne semblait pas déranger la blondinette._

_Bref, elle était tout simplement habillée normalement, comme toute jeune femme normale. Elle ne semblait pas se donner un style en particulier, rien de très extravagant. En fait, malgré le fait que le musicien ne connaissait pas vraiment la jeune fille qui se présentait à lui, de ce qu'il avait vu, il croyait que ce style vestimentaire correspondait tout simplement à sa personnalité extravertie, mais sans trop._

« Je comprendrais jamais les filles, _soupir de découragement la jeune fille en question plus pour elle-même que pour son homologue_. »

« Heu…., _hésita le chanteur._ »

_Bill se retint de justesse de ne pas faire de commentaire sur le fait qu'elle était une fille elle aussi, ou pire, de lui demander si alors elle était réellement une fille ou bien un garçon un peu trop efféminé. Bien qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment parler, dans son cas, vu que son look androgyne le faisait parfois passer pour une fille. Cependant, l'adolescente ne sembla pas s'en formaliser plus que cela, se contentant d'hausser tout simplement les épaules avec indifférences en chassant d'un geste de la main toutes ces pensées dirigées vers les fans et leurs comportements étranges._

_Par pur réflexe, la jeune femme porta son regard à sa montre en argent qui se trouvait à son poignet. Cependant, alors qu'elle allait relever la tête comme si de rien était, elle rebaissa brusquement son regard sur la petite montre. Ses yeux s'agrandir alors d'un seul coup comme si elle venait de remarquer une chose qu'elle aurait dû voir plus tôt et qui n'allait certainement pas être bon pour elle._

« Argh! Je vais être en retard! _s'affola la jeune fille brusquement_. Elle va me buter! Ça va faire la deuxième fois que j'arrive en retard au cours de piano en une semaine! »

« Tu joue du piano? _s'étonna le chanteur._ »

« C'est ce que je viens de dire, non? _s'amusa-t-elle en amorçant un petit sourire moqueur_. »

_Elle fut cependant interrompue dans son relancement de conversation, alors qu'elle avait de nouveau complètement oublié son court, par la sonnerie de son téléphone sous le son d'une petite musique de Sayuki, un anime qu'elle affectionnait tout particulièrement, ces temps-ci. Elle eut alors un petit sourire en entendant la musique, hésitant entre la laisser jouer en fredonnant la chansonnette ou décrocher pour arrêter l'attente de la personne qui l'appelait. Elle opta alors pour la deuxième option et, après avoir longuement fouillé dans son sac, elle finit par ouvrir son cellulaire en le portant à son oreille._

« Hum… allo? _commença craintivement l'adolescente qui savait pertinemment qui devait être au téléphone_. »

« Ally, t'es encore en retard! Ils ont appelés pour savoir si tu venais ou pas, alors grouille-toi un peu Ils vont finir par s'écoeurer et te dire d'arrêter si tu continu à être en retard, _la sermonna le jeune adulte qui se trouvait au téléphone comme si il était son père ou quoi que ce soit dans le même genre_. »

_En entendant la voix qu'elle craignait tant entendre, l'adolescent tira une petite grimace. Elle aurait préféré filer en moins de deux secondes à l'école de musique au lieu d'avoir à faire avec ce tyran. Cependant, défigeant son visage qui avait gardé les traits de sa grimace d'horreur, elle grogna dans le téléphone à l'adresse de son homologue_ :

« Oui, oui. C'est ce que je fais aussi. Pas la peine de me le rappeler. Je sais que j'ai mon cours. Je suis pas si stupide. »

« Alors pourquoi t'es pas encore rendue alors que t'aurais dû y être il y a sept minutes et trente et une… deux… trois..., _fit-il en faisant le compte du nombre de temps qu'elle restait là sans aller à son cours_. »

« Ah? Hum… j'ai eu un petit contretemps..., _tenta de s'excuser l'adolescente qui allait tout de même pas dire qu'elle s'était fait foncer dessus par une star de la musique et avait joué une comédie criante de fausseté juste pour sauver la peau de ce dernier après l'avoir balancé dans un magasin_. »

« C'était quoi? T'as vu un beau gars et t'as pas pu t'empêcher de lui sauter dessus? »

« Hey, oh, je suis pas comme toi, hein,_ siffla-t-elle entre les dents, mécontente de se faire prendre pour une fille en manque_. Je contrôle mes hormones et je saute pas sur tout ce qui bouge. Et puis, si tu voulais tant t'assurer que je sois à l'heure, t'avais juste à aller me reconduire. Ça t'aurais pas tué de montrer, pour une fois, à quoi elle serre ton auto. »

« C'est ça, maintenant va à ton court sinon c'est moi qui va te désinscrire si tu continu comme ça, _la menaça-t-il avec une voix très sérieuse_. »

« Mouain c'est ça. Compte pas sur moi, à soir, pour faire ton souper. Tu te débrouilleras seul ou tu commanderas. »

_C'est sur ce qu'elle raccrocha le téléphone sans même laisser à son homologue le temps de répondre. Elle lâcha alors un petit soupir de découragement en fermant son cellulaire de façon à ce qu'il ne rappelle pas de sitôt pour la déranger de nouveau. Puis, elle serra son téléphone dans son sac à dos. Elle se rappela cependant rapidement le fait qu'elle devait se rendre à son court de musique et se prépara justement à partir dans les secondes qui suivirent._

_Elle s'arrêta cependant dans son mouvement et se rappela alors un extrait vidéo qu'elle avait vue, quelques jours plus tôt, sur internet et qui lui arracha alors le sourire. Elle revoyait clairement le jeune chanteur s'enrager contre le piano sur lequel il tentait de jouer… deux fois. La première fois, il avait été avec Gustav, tandis que les deux essayer de jouer la même petite chanson, Gustav l'ayant à la perfection, tandis que Bill s'acharnait avant d'abandonner en partant tout en criant un magnifique « Scheiβe » pour la peine. Tandis que la seconde fois était avec Tom, bien qu'elle ne se souvenait plus trop du comment que cela avait finit et si le fameux piano avait survécu._

_La jeune adolescente se retourna alors vers le chanteur qui était un peu resté à l'écart pendant tout ce temps, ne sachant pas si il devait profiter de l'occasion pour partir en douce et la laisser aller à son court en paix, tandis qu'il rejoindrait son hôtel. Elle lui servit alors un nouveau petit sourire._

« Je t'apprendrai un jour, si on se recroise bien entendu, à jouer une chanson sans t'enrager contre le piano et manque de tuer ce pauvre petit être innocent,_ se moqua gentiment la petite pianiste_. Qui sais, peut-être qu'on serait capable de jouer une chanson avec une partition de piano à quatre mains, même si je doute que ce soit possible un jour. »

_L'adolescente réajusta alors son sac en bandoulière sur son épaule, essayant de reprendre correctement les feuilles et le cartable qui se trouvait entre ses doigts, tant bien que mal. Puis, elle releva finalement son visage vers le chanteur sans même lui avoir laissé le temps d'assimiler toutes les informations qu'il venait d'entendre._

« Et en échange, tu me refileras des partitions de vos chansons, ok? J'ai toujours pas réussit à les choper sur internet. Allez, Tchüss et, la prochaine fois, oublie pas tes gardes du corps! »

_Sur ce, sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre à sa demande, elle disparue dans les rues avec son cartable qui renfermait toutes ses partitions de musique, laissant derrière elle un Bill un peu étonné du comportement de la jeune fille dont il ne savait même pas le prénom. Pourtant, le chanteur se contenta d'hausser les épaules : de toute manière, il ne risquait pas de la revoir ou bien seulement de l'apercevoir dans un concert. Bien qu'elle ne semblait pas être du genre 'fan en délire', même si elle semblait avoir sous-entendu qu'elle aimait bien leur musique._


	2. Retour Au Bercail

_Juste après le départ de l'adolescente dont il ne savait même pas le prénom, Bill avait tout simplement tourné les talons, espérant retourner à son hôtel sans avoir à faire de nouveau face à une bande de fans légèrement trop enthousiasme. Pourtant, il n'eut qu'à moitié cette chance. Non, il ne rencontra pas une horde, mais quelques fans en cours de route. Bien entendu, il signa quelques orthographes, discutant un tantinet et adressant quelques sourires radieux, bien qu'il avait seulement envie de retourner à l'établissement où il logeait afin d'aller se reposer un peu. Cela ne paraissait pas comme ça, mais ce pouvait être réellement épuisant de devoir s'occuper de tous ces fans._

_Il put cependant rapidement regagner son hôtel, sans autre encombres, sans autres poursuites. Il revint alors à l'établissement une vingtaine de minutes après avoir quitté l'autre jeune fille. Il salua gentiment le portier qui lui ouvrit la porte et entra dans le hall d'entrée où il put trouver les autres membres du groupe qui étaient assis dans les nombreux fauteuils qui s'y trouvaient._

« T'étais où, Bill? _questionna le batteur qui avait cherché à le rejoindre sans succès_. »

_Le batteur rejoignit alors son cadet, tandis que ce dernier s'approchait du petit groupe. Ils avaient une interview cet après-midi, c'est-à-dire dans un peu moins de dix minutes, alors il s'était un peu inquiété que leur leader ne soit pas au rendez-vous. Surtout que le brun n'avait pas prit la peine de les informer du où qu'il s'en allait et qu'il n'avait pas non plus vu l'utilité de prendre quelques gardes du corps. Gustav ne manqua donc pas d'être soulagé dès qu'il avait vu le chanteur passer la porte de l'établissement en revenant de son apparente petite marche de santé de la journée._

_Dès qu'il fut finalement rendu face aux trois autres membre de Tokio Hotel, le chanteur s'affala alors sur le premier canapé qui s'offrait à lui, prenant place à côté de son frère qui y était affalé. Il lâcha alors un long soupir d'aisance en sentant son petit postérieur se poser enfin sur quelque chose de mou. Il rejeta alors sa tête contre le dossier pour finalement répondre à la question que lui avait posé le blond._

« J'ai eut, comme qui dirait, la mauvaise idée de me balader dans les rues sans avoir apporté de gardes du corps avec moi. Résultat, j'ai dû faire la course avec une horde de fans qui, je crois, m'ont reconnu, _lâcha-t-il sarcastiquement, mais sans hargne_. Mais bon, c'est juste une impression. »

_Il lâcha alors une petite grimace qui prouvait bien le mal qu'il s'était donné à échapper des griffes des fans et aussi le mal qu'il avait eut pendant cette petite lutte pour la survie. Vraiment, la prochaine fois il suivrait le conseil de sa 'sauveuse du jour' et ne sortirait pas se promener tranquillement comme ça sans avoir tout d'abord prit la peine d'amener un ou deux colosses avec lui pour assurer sa survie._

_Un nouveau soupir s'échappa les lèvres du chanteur, tandis qu'il se frottait les paupières de son pouce et son index. Il pourrait souffler un petit moment avant qu'ils n'aient à se rendre à leur entrevue. Le seul bon côté à cette entrevue était qu'il n'y aurait pas de fan de Tokio Hotel hors de contrôle contre qui faire face… À moins que la journaliste ne soit une fan de leur groupe et qu'elle sorte un peu de son rôle de journaliste… On ne savait jamais. Surtout que cela lui était déjà arrivé une fois ou deux lorsque c'était des journalistes débutants qui manquaient d'expérience dans le domaine._

_Le chanteur fut cependant interrompu par son frère jumeau dans sa petite pause de récupération, le sentant bouger contre lui et surtout en sentant le regard de Tom qui ne cillait pas une seule fois en l'observant. Enlevant ses doigts de son visage, il tourna son regard vers son jumeau en se demandant ce que ce dernier pouvait bien avoir à dire. Il le sut d'ailleurs relativement rapidement, mais ce n'était pas si certain qu'il aurait vraiment voulu le savoir :_

« Bill…, c'est moi où il te manque quelques mèches de cheveux…?_ le coupa alors Tom dans son massage de paupières, tout en le dévisageait depuis un bon moment déjà_. »

_La question ne tarda pas à faire son effet : Bill ouvrit brusquement les yeux, dévisageant son jumeau comme si il cherchait à voir si c'était la vérité ou si il le menait en bateau. Il fallait dire que les cheveux de la rockstar n'étaient très certainement pas un sujet que ce dernier prenait sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Surtout lorsqu'il était question d'un manque apparent de cheveux._

« Quoi!? _s'écria Bill en s'affolant_. Où!? Où ça!? »

_Sans vraiment attendre la réponse de son frère aîné, bien qu'il voulait tout de même savoir où se trouvait le manque de cheveux, il glissa alors rapidement ses doigts fins et manucurés dans ses cheveux, comme étant à la recherche d'un endroit où il manquerait potentiellement quelques mèches. Penchant légèrement la tête vers l'avant dans l'espoir de pouvoir remarquer de lui-même si quelque chose avait changé dans ses cheveux et si, au passage, il les dégâts étaient pires que ce que lui avait dit son frère._

« Tu devrais voir ta tête, _se moqua ouvertement le guitariste qui retenait à grande peine un fou rire_. On dirait que tu le prends comme si on t'avait défiguré. »

_Le chanteur s'arrêta alors brusquement dans ses mouvements frénétiques. Il laissa alors sa main glisser d'hors de sa chevelure, levant ensuite la tête. Il adressa alors un regard meurtrier à son double, sachant à présent que ce dernier se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule et ne semblait pas vraiment s'en soucier plus que cela. Un air grognon ne tarda pas à trouver sa place sur le visage du brun qui regardait d'un air peu amicale son aîné qui n'avait tout simplement pas pu retenir son rire qu'il laissa éclater librement._

« Arrête de déconner! C'est pas drôle! _lui lança Bill qui n'appréciait pas vraiment ce genre de blagues_. »

« Je peux t'assurer que si, _renchérit le guitariste qui ne faisait pas vraiment attention au fait que son frère ne prenait pas vraiment bien la petite blague_. »

« Tu veux que je te coupe un dread juste pour voir?_ grogna le chanteur à l'adresse de son frère aîné_. Je pense pas que ça serait aussi amusant. Par contre, je pourrais certainement me ramasser un petit paquet d'argent en le vendant sur internet. Qui sais. »

_En voyant que cela ne prendrait peut-être pas vraiment de temps avant qu'ils ne finissent par hausser le ton, bien que ce genre de petites chicanes ne duraient jamais bien longtemps entre les jeunes adolescents, Georg prit tout de même la peine de se lever dans son siège. Il se dirigea alors vers le canapé où se trouvaient les jumeaux. Puis, il attrapa le guitariste par le bras, le forçant à se relever afin qu'il puisse aller l'amener boire un truc pour qu'il se détende et arrêter de toujours piquer au vif son frère._

_Pourtant, malgré ses bonnes intentions et malgré le fait que Tom semblait se laisser un peu faire, il fut interrompu par l'arrivé du manager. Ce dernier avait bien vu que les deux plus jeunes du groupe ne semblaient pas être au parfait bonheur. Ce pourquoi il se décida à intervenir pour refroidir un peu leurs ardeurs, vu qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps pour les prises de becs._

« Allez les enfants, vous avez une interview à passer, _annonça David en coupant court leur discussion_. Si vous voulez vous chamailler, ça sera après et chez vous; vous pourrez prendre quelques jours de congés avant de retourner pour la prochaine tournée. Alors je veux pas de scandale jusqu'à ce que cette interview soit terminée… Bien qu'après non plus je n'en veux pas vraiment. Évitez ça et c'est pour vous que je dis ça. »

_Les deux personnes concernées bougonnèrent un bon moment, mais approuvèrent tout de même d'un hochement de tête synchronisé. Cependant, malgré le fait qu'ils devaient être encore un peu en chicane, celui de savoir qu'ils allaient avoir quartiers libres pendant un petit moment, ça leur remontait tout de même le moral et leur faisait pratiquement oublier leur petite dispute qui était pourtant plus que niaiseuse. Ça avait vraiment été du n'importe quoi toute cette histoire et ça avait finit en quelque chose d'un peu trop gros. Bien que, sans l'aide de Georg et de David, ça aurait certainement empiré et les personnes présentes dans l'hôtel n'auraient certainement pas pu ignorer le comportement des deux rockstars._

« Allez, les gars, faites un câlin de pardon,_ finit par déclarer le bassiste en les regardant se bouder comme des enfants de cinq ans_. »

« Pas question, _protesta le dreadé qui jeta un regard dubitatif à son aîné_. »

« C'est beau de rêver, _commenta alors le brun qui ne fit rien lui non plus, se contentant de secouer la tête négativement comme toute réponse_. »

_Les aînés, c'est-à-dire Gustav et Georg étant donné que le manager était allé se prendre un café le temps que la petite tension retombe, se concertèrent d'un coup d'œil exaspéré qui se changea bien vite en œillade malicieuse, s'entendant tout les deux sur la même idée. Chacun de leur bord, Georg du côté de Tom et Gustav de celui de Bill, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre dans un même mouvement, emprisonnant leurs cadets entre eux sans vraiment demander leur avis. Puis, étant donné que les jumeaux ne semblaient pas vraiment vouloir tant que ça à se faire un câlin pour pouvoir passer à autre chose et détendre un peu plus l'atmosphère, ils se firent un simple, mais énorme câlin collectif. Ce qui eut pour effet de coller les deux adolescents l'un contre l'autre, ayant eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête pour ne pas se retrouver bouche contre bouche et se retrouvant donc joue contre joue._

« Gustav, Georg! _geignit le chanteur qui devait littéralement suffoquer_. »

« On étouffe! _compléta le guitariste_. Décollez, scheiβe!»

« Fallait y penser avant de refuser de faire ce qu'on disait, _rigola Georg_. »

_Les aînés gardèrent prisonnier leurs cadets pendant un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que ces derniers finissent par abandonner l'idée de tenter de se défaire de l'étreinte des G's et se contentèrent de rester plaquer l'un contre l'autre en sandwich. Une fois que les jumeaux furent libérés, ces derniers restèrent cependant un petit moment l'un face à l'autre, une légère moue de boude sur le visage. Puis, levant chacun les yeux vers l'autre, leur regard se croisèrent et ils échangèrent un petit sourire moqueur. Ils se retournèrent alors vers leurs aînés._

« Vous inquiétez pas, on va se venger, _leur déclara les deux adolescent dans un synchronisme parfait qui leur était commun_. »

**-°-**

_Une fois que leur déclaration de vengeance fut faite au bassiste et au batteur qui ne semblaient pas vraiment avoir peur de subir le courroux de leurs cadets même si ils se doutaient qu'ils allaient certainement le regretter ensuite, David était revenu avec son fameux café pour les amener dans la salle dans laquelle ils allaient passer leur petite entrevue. C'était supposé être le journaliste d'une revue relativement populaire chez les jeunes adolescentes d'Allemagne, légèrement reconnue pour ses questions qui n'étaient pas centrées sur un sujet en particulier et qui touchaient un peu à tout._

_Ils ne tardèrent à se retrouver dans une petite salle relativement confortable, quoi de moins étonnant dans l'hôtel dans lequel ils logeaient, découvrant un journaliste assis dans un fauteuil en face d'un divan certainement en train de finaliser un peu ses questions avant de faire face aux membres de l'un des groupes de musique les plus populaires dans toute l'Allemagne et même au-delà de ses frontières. Ce dernier releva alors la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, se doutant de qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce. Un sourire s'étira alors sur ses lèvres, voyant les quatre rockstars avancer dans la pièce. Il se leva et alla alors à leur rencontre, venant leur serrer la main et se présenter en tant que interviewer pour ledit magasine, tandis que les quatre célébrités ne firent que le saluer, ne voyant pas vraiment l'intérêt à se présenter._

_Puis, après les courtes salutations, les membres du groupe allèrent tranquillement prendre place sur le divan, Georg à l'extrémité gauche, Bill à l'extrémité droite et Tom et Gustav serrés dans le milieu, ce dernier se trouvant à côté du chanteur. À son tour, le journaliste alla simplement s'asseoir sur la chaise qui semblait ô combien inconfortable qui faisait face aux jeunes. Pourtant, ce dernier garda son sourire, ne se plaignant pas d'un possible inconfort concernant son postérieur. Il regarda un moment son carnet et, levant ses yeux pour regarder les garçons, il commença sans plus tarder avec ses questions :_

« Alors, malgré le fait que vous faites tous partis du même groupe de musique, vous avez pourtant un style qui est propre à chacun. Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'avez pas fait comme la plupart des boy's bands et ayez adopter le même style pour que ça soit plus uniforme comme style? »

« En fait, je crois pas qu'on dois vraiment rentrer dans un moule en particulier pour faire de la bonne musique. Le style est propre à chacun, alors nous ne voyons pas vraiment l'utilité à tous se ressembler, _répondit Bill tout naturellement_. »

« De toute manière, à quelque part, il y a toujours un petit quelque chose dans notre style vestimentaire qui nous donne des points en communs dans notre façon de nous habiller, _poursuivit le guitariste_. »

_Doucement, le journaliste hocha de la tête, marquant certaines choses dans le carnet qu'il tenait entre les mains, bien qu'il y avait également une caméra d'installée afin qu'il puisse être capable de faire son article au complet sans manquer un mot et sans fausser les paroles des stars. Ça aurait tout de même été un manque de professionnalisme que de ne pas rapporter leurs dires dans l'exactitude de la chose. Pourtant, ce ne semblait pas vraiment être le premier souci des paparazzis et des journaux à potins qui prenaient plaisir à déformer la vérité pour leur propre contentement._

_Un petit moment de silence passa sans que personne n'ose vraiment parler. Puis le journaliste releva la tête vers le petit groupe qui attendait la prochaine question avec patience. Le regard de l'homme passa un moment sur son carnet avant qu'il ne relève la tête une nouvelle fois avant de reprendre la parole pour la suite de l'interview_ :

« Vous faites de la musique avec un style plutôt pop rock, _déclara le journaliste_. Pourquoi avez-vous préféré prendre ce style de musique en particulier plutôt qu'un autre? »

« En fait, outre le fait que c'est un style qu'on aimait beaucoup, c'est un des styles qui nous a certainement accroché le plus en partant autant quand on jouais que quand Bill chantait, _commença à expliquer Tom, en souriant tout en se rappelant de leurs débuts qui n'avaient pas été très fameux au début_. On a essayés plusieurs trucs divers dans le temps d'un peu avant Devilish, mais c'est définitivement celui qui nous a plus et dans lequel on avait le plus d'inspiration. Ça a cliqué dès les premiers moments, alors c'est pour ça qu'on a décidé de se consacrer à faire nos chansons dans ce style. »

« On fait les airs de musique surtout après avoir lu les paroles écrites par Bill, _continua Georg en prenant à son tour la parole._ Et ça a toujours adonné à s'orienter dans ce genre de musique qui pouvait être la meilleure pour accompagner. »

_Quelques petites secondes passèrent par la suite. Le léger bruit agréable du griffonnage du crayon de l'adulte sur son calepin emplissant le léger silence, tandis que les rockstars avaient finit de donner leur réponse à la question de l'aîné. Ce dernier releva alors la tête vers les jeunes une nouvelle fois. Il leur adressa un petit sourire avant de se redresser convenablement sur son fauteuil et surtout pour être un peu plus confortable. Puis, il finit par poursuivre sur sa lancée._

« Comme pour toute célébrité, vous ne devez pas être oublié de par les paparazzis qui s'insinuent dans vos vies privées pour essayer de prendre le premier scandale qui sont à leur disposition. Vous pensez que leur limite devrait se situer avant qu'ils ne tombent dans les choses qui ne concernent pas le publique? »

_Sans vraiment l'avoir planifié, les quatre jeunes hommes s'étaient tous retournés les uns vers les autres, se concertant du regard, comme si ils avaient pensés à la même chose exactement au même moment. Ce petit détail les fit sourire doucement; Oui, ils pensaient exactement pareil sur cette question. Puis, ils se retournèrent vers l'interviewer qui attendait tranquillement une réponse sans presser le moins du monde les quatre célébrités._

« D'un commun accord, je crois que l'on ne supporte pas trop que notre famille, nos amis et nos personnes proches soient exposés aux paparazzis et aux rumeurs qui peuvent s'inventer, _déclara le chanteur en se retournant vers le journaliste_. »

« C'est comme aussi même pour les fans qui nous approchent, _rajouta Gustav_. »

« C'est sur, _approuva le guitariste qui avait déjà entendu parler de ce genre de choses et qui le prouva par ses paroles_. C'est pas rare qu'on entends nos amis nous dire qu'en naviguant sur internet ils ont découverts des sites où des fans qui insultaient des personnes qui nous avaient approchés. »

« Faut dire que ça prend vraiment des proportions énormes ce genre de chose, _rajouta le bassiste en approuvant d'un mouvement de tête_. »

« Mais bon, c'est aussi difficile de réagir à tout ça, parce que peu importe les personnes qu'on fréquente, ça risque toujours de faire réagir les gens dès qu'ils l'apprennent,_ reprit Bill_. On peut quand même pas constamment surveiller les personnes qu'on rencontre et où qu'on les rencontre pour être certains qu'il y ait pas de paparazzis »

« C'est donc une autre barrière que les paparazzis ne devraient pas franchir, _conclu finalement Tom_. On peut bien comprendre qu'ils doivent faire ça pour gagner leur vie et nourrir la curiosité des gens, mais c'est parfois un peu excessif. »

« Pour suivre le même ordre d'idée, _continua le journaliste sans prendre une petite pause cette fois-ci_ : vous cachez certainement des choses et que les fans ne peuvent même pas savoir. Mais est-ce que vous montrez vraiment votre vraie personnalité ou bien c'est juste pour répondre à la vision que les fans ont de vous? »

« En fait, oui, on montre vraiment qui on est. On n'essaie pas de répondre aux attentes de nos fans sur ce côté-là et on ne s'arrange pas pour que ça puisse faire grimper notre popularité ou quoi que ce soit dans le même genre, _répondit Tom, le plus sérieusement possible_. On veut juste montrer qui nous sommes vraiment et c'est soit ça qui va les attirer, soit c'est ce qui va les repousser. »

« Ça suit un peu le principe de si on était pas célèbre, _poursuivit Georg en complétant les dires du dreadé_. Qu'on soit célèbre ou non, ça ne change rien. On veut avant tout rester nous-mêmes et faire notre musique. C'est pas mal tout ce qui nous importe. »

« On ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi on essaierais d'être quelqu'un d'autre, vu qu'on sais que de toute manière ça nous retomberait certainement en pleine face si on laissait découvrir quelque chose aux fans que l'on a caché, _lâcha Gustav en haussant faiblement les épaules_. »

« Comme on le dit si bien, à cracher dans les airs, ça nous retombe toujours en pleine face, _rigola le guitariste en s'attirant un regard exaspéré de la part de son jumeau qui s'empêchait tout de même d'esquisser un sourire amusé par les paroles de son frère_. »

« Par contre, c'est certain qu'il y a certaines choses que l'on ne dit pas. On ne va tout de même pas exposer notre vie entière à des personnes que l'on ne connaît pas même si ce sont des fans, _voulu préciser Bill_. Mais c'est certainement le cas pour tout le monde d'avoir ses petits secrets qu'on soit célèbres ou non. Par contre, on ne fais pas semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Ça c'est sûr. »

_Le journaliste esquissa un petit sourire en entendant les paroles pleines de bon sens de la part des rockstars. Il abaissa de nouveau son regard vers son petit bloc-notes et y écrivit quelques petites choses, tandis qu'il continuait à parler afin de poser la prochaine question sans trop perdre de temps qui se trouvait à être tout de même précieux, avouons-le._

« C'est certainement un sujet qui doit vous revenir de plus en plus ces temps-ci : le service militaire s'en viens bientôt, vu que vous allez bientôt avoir dix-huit ans. Par contre, d'un point de vue extérieur, que pensez-vous de cette obligation d'aller faire un service militaire? »

« Personnellement, je sais pas si c'est la même chose pour les autres, _commença Bill en jetant un bref regard aux autres membres du groupe_, mais je dois dire que j'approuve pas tellement l'obligation du service militaire. On atteint l'âge où ont peut décider de comment on veux mener notre vie et ils nous obligent à faire quelque chose. »

_Il prit alors un petit moment de pause pendant lequel il concerta les autres membres du groupe du regard. Il ne fut pas très surpris de voir des signes d'approbations se faire, tous pensant la même chose que le chanteur. Ils le laissèrent alors continuer à parler étant donné que ce dernier semblait trouver mieux les mots pour dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas. C'est donc sur ce que le jeune brun continua sur sa lancé en se retournant vers le journaliste qui alla passer à une prochaine question, pensant que Bill avait terminé. Bien qu'il se tu en le voyant reprendre la parole._

« C'est vrai que ça peux être une expérience qui peut nous enrichir et peut-être même faire en sorte qu'on ait une nouvelle source d'inspiration pour notre musique, mais on devrais tout de même avoir le choix de décider si oui ou non on veut y aller, _poursuivit le chanteur_. »

_Un nouveau hochement de tête de la part de l'adulte qui inscrivit les paroles du chanteur dans son bloc-notes tout en gardant tout de même son regard fixé sur celui qui venait de parler. Puis, il consulta pour une énième fois son carnet avant de poursuivre avec ses questions, passant du coq à l'âne une fois de plus comme si c'était naturel : _

« Mis à part les pays européens et ses environs, comptez-vous vous attaquez bientôt au territoire américain? Ou préférez-vous attendre encore un moment avant d'essayer d'aller charmer les Amériques? »

« C'est certain qu'on aimerais bien aller faire des tournées et se faire connaître sur les autres continents, mais on va commencer un peu étape par étape, _répondit simplement le chanteur_. »

« L'Allemagne, puis l'Europe et finalement le monde,_ rigola Tom qui ne put tout simplement pas se retenir. _»

_Il ne put cependant pas lâcher le petit rire diabolique cliché très mal interprêté volontairement, car son frère lui donna une faible claque en arrière de la tête en passant son bras en arrière du batteur qui eut un petit sourire en comprenant le pourquoi du fait que Tom avait brusquement avancé la tête. Celui-ci tourna alors la tête vers son jumeau et lui tira la langue moqueusement, ne le tenant pas rancune de cette claque… bien que ce n'était peut-être pas si certain que ça en fin de compte. _

_Tom ne put cependant pas continuer à narguer son frère du regard, car le journaliste, ne remarquant pas les gestes des jumeaux, reprit avec ses questions. Il reprit alors aussitôt son sérieux tout comme venait de le faire son jumeau et écouta la prochaine question du journaliste attentivement._

« On peux le remarquer dans plusieurs entrevues ou choses dans le même genre : Gustav et Georg semblent être plus en retrait et ne répondent que très rarement en comparaison à Bill ou à Tom. Vous ne vous sentez pas un peu délaissé, _s'adressa le journaliste aux G's_. »

« En fait…, _commencèrent ne même temps Gustav et Bill en même temps_. »

_Les deux tournèrent la tête l'un vers l'autre, se jetant mutuellement un petit regard interrogateur puis gêné, Bill étant gêné d'avoir prit la parole à cause que la question ne le concernait que moindrement et Gustav l'étant pour avoir parlé en même temps que son cadet. Ce fut pourtant ce dernier qui esquissa un petit sourire avant de s'adosser de nouveau sur le canapé, laissant Gustav continuer. Ce que ce dernier fit dans les secondes qui suivirent :_

« C'est vrai que c'est pas toujours la joie de se retrouver dans l'ombre des autres, mais c'est la musique qui est le plus important. Que l'on soit célèbre ou non, on veut avant tout faire notre musique. »

« Et puis, même si les jumeaux semblent être les coqueluches du groupe, on sais que c'est certainement pas ça qui va leur faire croire qu'ils sont plus importants que nous dans le groupe, _poursuivit alors le bassiste en adressant un regard aux jumeaux qui voulait dire 'n'est-ce pas que j'ai raison' avant de changer brusquement d'air pour leur servir un sourire complice_. »

« Chacun à sa place dans le groupe et elles sont toutes de même importance, _approuva le chanteur pour conclure, adressant au passage un sourire aux principaux concernés par la question_. »

_L'interviewer eut un petit sourire en entendant les paroles des jeunes hommes. Puis, il tourna une nouvelle fois son regard vers son carnet, y notant quelques petites choses comme à son habitude, juste après s'être fait craquer le poignet comme si ce dernier n'avait pas bougé depuis un petit moment et qu'il s'était bloqué dans cette position, ce qui n'était certainement pas le cas vu que le journaliste n'arrêtait pas d'écrire dans son carnet comme si la cassette de l'enregistrement ne pouvait suffire. Cependant, il prit quelques secondes à peine comme temps de pause avant de poursuivre finalement :_

« Au fait, un dernier groupe viens de faire son apparition et une apparition très remarquée d'ailleurs : Nevada Tan. Sentez-vous une quelconque menace quant au fait qu'ils puissent vous détrôner et conquérir l'Allemagne par leur musique à leur tour? _questionna le journaliste avant de relever la tête vers les adolescents en attendant la réponse à son interrogation. _»

« En fait, pas vraiment. Je ne veut pas dire par là qu'ils ont pas le potentiel de suivre un chemin similaire au notre et devenir aussi célèbres, _prit la peine de préciser Bill pour ne pas que le journaliste croit quelque chose qui était faux_. C'est juste qu'on fait pas nécessairement de la musique pour être célèbres et tout. Oui, c'est un gros bonus et nous l'apprécions énormément. La musique c'est un univers où les chanteurs, chanteuses et groupes célèbres ont de la difficulté à rester au top. Alors on sait qu'on ne restera pas toujours le meilleur groupe de l'Allemagne et que la concurrence peut être forte. Par contre, on ose tout de même espérer que les gens puissent continuer à apprécier notre musique. »

« Et puis, ça fait toujours plaisir d'entendre des personnes dirent que grâce à nos chansons ils ont réussit à passer à travers des étapes de leur vie ou que ça les as marqués et changer. Dans le bon sens, hein, _s'amusa à préciser le batteur en esquissant un petit sourire_. Alors on espère que, même si des groupes viennent nous surpasser, qu'ils vont continuer à écouter nos chansons et qu'elles pourront encore changer le cours de la vie de certaines personnes pour le bien. »

_Après cette question, plusieurs d'autres s'en suivirent auxquelles les quatre jeunes hommes répondirent patiemment. Tout un éventail de sujets divers passa dansa les questions, changeant de beaucoup les sujets habituels auxquels ils étaient habitués. C'était tout de même quelque chose d'agréable, étant donné qu'ils n'étaient pas toujours en train de répéter les mêmes phrases, les mêmes mots, pour répondre aux questions du journaliste. C'en était même des fois à se demander si leurs fans ne se lassaient vraiment pas d'entendre toujours les mêmes choses. Qui sait. Peut-être qu'elles ne se rendaient tout simplement pas comptent de ce petit détail._

_Plusieurs minutes passèrent alors comme ça, bien que cela semblait d'autant plus long pour les jeunes qui se demandaient presque si le journaliste avait l'intention de faire un simple article ou bien de faire leur biographie au complet. Pourtant, l'homme en question finit tout de même par mettre fin à l'entretiens, soit parce qu'il était à court de question, soit parce qu'il était tout simplement aussi fatigué que les quatre jeunes :_

« Bon, ça sera tout pour l'interview. Merci beaucoup. »

_Sur ce, les membres du groupe Tokio Hotel serrèrent la main du journaliste respectueusement, lui adressant un de leur commun sourire, chose que l'homme leur rendit volontiers. Puis, ce dernier resta dans la pièce à finir d'arranger les choses avant son départ, tandis que les quatre rockstars retrouvaient leur manager qui attendait dans la salle d'à côté en buvant son café. Ce dernier leur sourie alors en les voyant arriver, les invitant à venir se détendre un peu avant qu'ils ne puissent être libre finalement pour faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Chose qui ne manquait pas de réjouir les quatre compères._


	3. Comme On Se Retrouve

_Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'elle n'avait pas croisé, une fois de plus, la route de l'idole de la grande majorité des jeunes filles d'Allemagne ainsi que de France, il semblerait. Enfin, elle ne s'était pas vraiment attendue à le voir le lendemain. Déjà le voir une seule fois de si près dans toute sa vie, elle pouvait compter ça comme un miracle. Quoiqu'elle ne croyait pas vraiment en les miracles... C'était peut-être plutôt juste... un hasard? Et bien oui, ce ne pouvait pas vraiment être autre chose. _

_C'est dans cette mentalité qu'elle alla s'amuser avec quelques uns de ses amis dans un bar. Elle n'avait peut-être pas l'âge requis pour y entrer, mais ayant un frère aîné qui y travaillait et qui était l'un des meilleurs barmans de l'établissement, elle réussissait à chaque fois à entrer bien qu'elle se gardait de prendre de l'alcool pour ne pas attirer des ennuis à son frère. Et puis, sinon elle aurait bien utiliser ses charmes afin d'y entrer... Ou peut-être pas finalement. Faire la cruche simplement pour entrer dans un bar. À la limite, elle serait allée dans un de ceux qui ne cartaient pas._

**-°-**

« C'est cool que David nous ai permis de sortir, non? _commenta Gustav, assis à la même petite table du bar que ses trois autres amis et collègues_. »

_Les trois autres approuvèrent d'un hochement positif de la tête. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'ils n'avaient pas pu sortir dans un bar pour s'amuser un peu et relaxer étant donné qu'ils enchaînaient concert sur concert, interview sur interview et séance de dédicaces sur séance de dédicaces. Ils purent donc avec grand plaisir s'amuser et parler ensemble avec comme bruit de fond les conversations des autres personnes et la musique qui résonnait en faisant vibrer le plancher._

« Hey, hey! Comme on se retrouve, _s'exclama une jeune fille dans la salle à l'adresse du petit groupe, semble-t-il. _»

_Tournant la tête vers la nouvelle venue qui s'approchait en leur direction, les quatre musiciens lancèrent un regard interrogateur à l'adolescente qui n'y fit pas trop attention et s'en vint tout de même vers eux comme si rien n'était. Vu sa petite silhouette toute fine, elle n'eut pas trop de misère à se frayer un chemin entre les personnes qui se trouvaient dans les alentours et se retrouva donc bien vite devant la table où étaient assis les quatre membres du groupe de musique. _

_Cependant, quand elle arriva finalement à la table, rien ne se passa vraiment. On aurait quasiment pu voir une petite boule de foin passer entre eux, reproduisant le moment de silence qu'il y avait dans les films westerns. Les quatre jeunes hommes ne semblaient pas très convaincus du pourquoi des paroles de la jeune fille et cette dernière semblait tout de même étonnée que personne ne répondre à son petit bonjour. Enfin, elle était plus surprise qu'une certaine personne entre eux ne répondait pas. C'est pourquoi elle haussa faiblement les sourcils en abordant une petite mine dubitative comme si elle attendait qu'ils réagissent._

« Et tu es…? _questionna finalement le chanteur pour l'ensemble du petit groupe alors qu'il ne replaçait pas le moins du monde la blonde qui semblait pourtant l'avoir déjà croisé pourtant_. »

_Aux premiers abords, Bill pensa tout de suite qu'elle était probablement venue à un de leurs concerts ou quoi que ce soit dans le même genre et que c'était donc pour ça qu'elle semblait l'avoir déjà rencontré. De toute manière, il était rare de voir des personnes qui ne les connaissaient pas en Allemagne vu leur célébrité. Cela expliquait aussi le pourquoi qu'il ne se souvenait pas de son visage. Par contre, elle n'avait pas plus l'air d'une de ses fans un peu trop obsédées qui gloussaient à tout bout de champ pour le moindre mouvement qu'ils pouvaient faire tout en leur faisant les yeux doux, croyant un peu trop à un charme qui pouvait être plus grotesque qu'existant. Elle ne semblait pas non plus stresser et surveiller ses faits et gestes pour ne pas se faire honte elle-même. En fait, elle semblait plutôt calme, comme si elle faisait face à de bons vieux amis à elle._

_L'adolescente fronça légèrement les sourcils en entendant les paroles du chanteur qui n'avait pas tellement l'air de se souvenir d'elle. Pourtant, elle se résigna bien vite : avec toutes les filles qu'il devait voir chaque jour, c'était certainement pas elle qui allait marquer son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne très bien d'elle. Ce n'était donc pas vraiment si étonnant que ça qu'il lui demande qui elle pouvait bien être. Elle haussa faiblement les épaules avec indifférence, ne s'offusquant pas le moins du monde du fait qu'il l'avait oublié, car, de toute manière, ça aurait bien pu arriver à l'inverse si Bill n'était pas le chanteur du groupe le plus populaire d'Allemagne._

« Mmmh-hmm, je vois que j'ai à faire avec quelqu'un qui a une mémoire pire que la mienne, _déclara-t-elle en se prenant une chaise pour s'inviter elle-même à la table_. Ce qui est étonnant vu ma mémoire de poisson rouge amnésique atteint d'Alzheimer. »

_Après s'être assise sur la chaise qu'elle venait tout juste de tirer en prenant place entre Bill et Georg qui avaient laissé un trou vide dans le petit groupe, elle prit alors une petite mine de réflexion, emprisonnant son menton entre ses doigts en fermant les yeux, ses sourcils se fronçant doucement. Elle réfléchissait. À quoi? Ça aucun des membres du groupe ne pouvait bien le savoir, mais elle semblait tout de même plongé dans une quelconque réflexion avant qu'elle ne finisse par reprendre la parole tout en rompant le silence qui régnait en maître parmi le petit troupeau d'adolescents : _

« En fait, on ne s'était même pas présenté. Enfin… je m'étais pas présenté, donc, vaut mieux tard que jamais : Allyson Sullivan, 17 ans, étudiante en infographie et écrivaine dans l'âme. Pour le reste, c'est un secret. Je vais quand même pas tout déballer d'une seule fois, sinon ça serait pas amusant. »

_Comme de fait, elle tendit alors la main en direction de Bill dans le but que ce dernier la lui serre. Elle lui servit alors un large sourire du genre « Made in Crest ». Le chanteur se fit quelque peu hésitant, tentant de trouver une réponse du regard en observant les trois autres jeunes hommes qui se trouvaient à ses côtés. Pourtant, il n'eut aucune réelle réponse, les autres se contentant d'hausser faiblement les épaules en ne comprenant pas plus que lui ce qui se passait. Il se résolu alors à serrer la fine main de l'adolescente qui fit ensuite de même avec les trois autres, tout naturellement._

« T'écris des choses? Comme quoi? _l'interrogea alors Gustav qui s'immisçait un peu dans la conversation qui n'était pas très développée, après avoir serré la main de l'adolescente_. »

_La blonde eut un petit sourire en entendant la question du batteur; au moins quelqu'un qui s'intéressait un tantinet à elle en voulant lui faire un peu la conversation, contrairement aux trois autres qui semblaient un peu mal à l'aise avec le tempérament de la jeune femme. Enfin bon, elle n'allait pas non plus se plaindre de ne pas être sujet à plusieurs conversations. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche afin de répondre au batteur, mais elle fut coupé dans son élan par un certain jeune homme qui arriva derrière elle, sans prévenir :_

« Des trucs pornos. Elle en a pas l'air comme ça, mais c'est une vraie perverse compulsive, _continua le jeune homme en question_. C'est là que prend tout son sens à l'expression 'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences' et aussi 'derrière le sourire d'un ange ce cache celui d'un démon'… malgré que je cherche encore celui de l'ange. »

_Reconnaissant que trop bien la voix qui l'avait interrompue, bien que ce ne fut pas vraiment pour lui plaire, Allyson serra les poings et les dents, se retenant de ne pas foutre la baffe du siècle à son aîné qui, à son humble avis, ne méritait que très certainement une bonne correction pour sa tendance à s'incruster dans les choses de sa sœur cadette. Ses dents grincèrent légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit les bras de son frère passer alentour de son cou pour aller se nouer un peu plus loin, tandis que le châtain vint poser sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de la jeune fille. Sans même regarder son frère, Allyson reprit la parole en s'adressant à celui-ci_ :

« Un jour, je jure que je te tuerais, Dylan…, _grogna l'adolescente à l'intention de son frère aîné. _Je me demande même comment j'ai pu tenir dix-sept ans sans t'avoir étouffé dans ton sommeil avec ton oreiller... »

« Moi aussi je t'aime, _s'amusa le grand frère tant adoré par sa cadette_. »

_Il lui servit alors un large sourire qui semblait avoir comme but de prouver son innocence, bien que c'était de loin la dernière chose qui pouvait réellement convaincre l'adolescente. Elle avait juste le goût de lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtés pour lui faire lâcher prise et le faire s'en aller, mais sachant qu'elle allait empirer la situation et que son frère allait trouver un moyen de la coller encore plus, elle contrôla son coude qui la démangeait sérieusement depuis un bon petit moment, étant parfaitement placé pour lui donner un coup bien placé._

_Le Dylan en question se trouvait à être relativement grand. Ses cheveux courts en bataille lui tombaient sur le visage et semblaient tenir à grande peine à l'aide de gel. Leur couleur blond, presque blanc, parsemé de petites mèches bleues s'harmonisait bien avec les yeux bleus lagons parfois éclairés par une petite couleur dorée et dans lesquels brillaient une lueur de malice non cachée. À chacune de ses oreilles, on pouvait remarquer tout un assortiment d'anneaux : trois à son extrémité supérieur et deux autres à son lobe, tous identiques. Étant obligé de porter l'uniforme des barmans du bar dans lequel ils se trouvaient, Dylan était donc habillé d'une chemise ainsi que d'un pantalon noir. Une chance pour lui, c'était fait avec une coupe qui laissait paraître un style décontracté, le style qu'il adoptait en dehors de son travail._

« Va donc t'occuper de tes clients au lieu de me persécuter, _lui ordonna l'adolescente, bien qu'elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autorité sur son frère. Mais bon, une fille s'essaie quand même_. T'es pire que moi niveau incruste et je sais que c'est déjà dure à battre. »

_Le grand frère prit un petit air outré, bien que c'était loin d'être le cas. Pour peut-être une des premières fois il jeta un petit coup d'œil aux quatre autres personnes qui se trouvaient assis à la table. Il ne put que reconnaître le groupe le plus populaire d'Allemagne, mais ne réagit pas vraiment. Il se contenta de regarder avec amusement les quatre adolescents qui semblaient probablement un peu perdu dans toutes ses histoires. C'était d'ailleurs quelque chose qu'adorait faire Dylan : perturber les gens. C'était donc pour cette raison qu'il le faisait constamment et en profitait toujours pour mettre sa jeune sœur dans la merde en même temps._

_Dylan finit par sortir de ses petites pensées, tandis qu'il rigolait intérieurement en se souvenant des nombreuses fois où il avait fait complètement honte à Allyson par son adoration de rendre les gens mal à l'aise. Il se retourna alors vers l'adolescente pour répondre à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire il y avait à peine quelques instants._

« C'en est une façon de s'adresser à son frère qui arrive à s'arranger pour que toi et tes amies puissent venir s'amuser et boire de l'alcool sans avoir des emmerdes, _se plaignit l'aîné en s'indignant faussement_. Et puis, de toute manière, c'est ce que je fais aussi. »

« Ça te fait des clientes de plus, alors donne-toi pas ça comme excuse. »

« Un jour, je te tuerais, c'est promis..., _marmonna la blonde entre ses dents avec un air bougon._ »

« Tu te répète, là, ma petite Ally, _fit remarquer son aîné avec un ton étrangement sérieux_. »

« Si tu veux, je m'arrête de répéter que je vais te tuer et je passe à l'acte? _proposa l'adolescente sur un ton plus que sérieux._ »

_Elle leva alors un regard innocent vers son frère, comme si c'était tout naturel comme chose à dire et comme si c'était une véritable petite sainte, exactement le même air que son aîné lui avait servit quelques instants plus tôt. Pourtant, Dylan savait très bien que sa cadette était loin d'être un ange et que c'était plutôt un ange cornu pour ne pas dire un vrai petit démon qui se cachait sous l'apparence d'une petite fille. Il lui offrit alors un large sourire en réponse avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire :_

« Désolé, mais si je me fais tuer, ça sera aux mains d'une jolie fille, _répondit le barman du tac au tac sans prendre en considération la réaction de l'adolescente._ »

« Charmant, _lâcha-t-elle sarcastiquement_. Maintenant va répondre aux avances de cette fille. Elle te fait de l'œil depuis dix minutes et ça commence à m'irriter sérieusement. »

_Elle pointa alors sans aucune gêne une jeune femme aux formes plus que généreuses qui était assise au bar et qui gardait un œil séducteur sur le barman qu'était Dylan. L'adolescente ne manqua pas de rouler ouvertement les yeux en regardant le petit manège de la femme qui semblait avoir le QI d'un têtard… Et même à ça, c'était très certainement une insulte pour ces êtres si intelligents qu'étaient les têtards que de se faire comparer à elle. _

_Vraiment, elle se répétait peut-être en le disant, mais elle ne comprendrait jamais les femmes et surtout leurs goûts en question de gars. Elle savait que son frère avait du charme, mais pour la forme et pour ne pas paraître pour la petite sœur qui aime bien son frère comme si c'était le meilleur garçon qui pouvait pas exister, elle faisait comme si il n'en avait aucun. Elle n'arrivait cependant pas à justifier avec ça le pourquoi qu'il arrivait à se trouver une petite amie à chaque fois que l'une le laissait, même si habituellement ses relations duraient tout de même longtemps. Loin d'être un écoeurant fini, il n'en restait pas moins un dragueur sur pattes qui ne résistait pas à l'appelle de la drague._

_Pendant un court moment, Dylan observa la femme au comptoir qui continuait de lui faire de l'œil ouvertement, quoique cela ne déplut pas trop au barman qui s'en amusa même un peu, connaissant très bien ce genre de petit manège. Il adressa alors un petit sourire charmeur à la demoiselle. Puis, il se retourna vers sa petite sœur qui semblait toujours autant vouloir qu'il aille voir ailleurs si elle y était. Il eut un petit sourire en la regardant._

« Le devoir m'appelle dans ce cas, _déclara-t-il avec un air des plus sérieux_. Je ne vais quand même pas laisser une si belle créature s'assoiffer. »

« C'est ça, vil frère pervers. »

_Avant de voler supposément au secours de la dame qui réclamait à boire, Dylan se retourna alors vers sa soeur, lui adressant un petit sourire complice et charmeur qui suffit à l'adolescente pour abandonner ses envies de meurtres. Elle lâcha alors un petit soupir de découragement, s'exaspérant elle-même de ne pas être capable de résister au petit charme de son frère qui s'amusait tant à jouer les victimes avec sa gueule d'ange tout innocent. Elle lui rendit alors son sourire avant de lui servir un petit tirage de langue._

_Suite à cette petite scène entre frère et sœur, Allyson se tourna vers les quatre musiciens qui la regardaient légèrement croche, tandis qu'ils avaient assistés à toute la scène en se sentant comme si ils étaient que des vulgaires patères. Elle eut alors un petit sourire nerveux, gênée de s'être ainsi incrustée dans leur petit groupe sans leur demander leur avis et d'ensuite les avoir en quelque sorte ignorée à cause de la venue de son frère pour l'achaler comme il semblait être si bon à le faire._

« Désolée de l'interruption de mon frère. » _s'excusa-t-elle_.

« C'est pas bien grave. C'est divertissant en fait. » _rigola Georg qui semblait être le seul à être disposé à lui répondre._

_Il y eut alors un petit moment de silence où personne ne parla et où la jeune fille se sentait comme si elle était un cheveu sur la soupe. Ce qui était, on ne pouvait pas la contredire là-dessus, une sensation très désagréable. Elle allait d'ailleurs se résigner à repartir aussi brusquement qu'elle était arrivé pour trouver sa petite gang d'amis qu'elle avait perdu quelques instants plus tôt dans la soirée, quand Tom se décida à proposer quelque chose pour animer la soirée :_

« On fait un 'j'ai jamais', _proposa-t-il tout d'un coup_. »

« Partante! _s'écria l'adolescente qui ne reculait jamais devant un jeu de ce type, toute enthousiaste._ »

« Quoi de mieux pour briser la glace, _commenta Gustav en haussant faiblement les épaules, tandis que Bill approuvait d'un signe de tête._ »

« Maintenant que c'est décidé, je commence... Hum... J'ai jamais… embrassé de filles, _déclara Tom avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres_. »

« Menteur! _s'exclamèrent alors les quatre autres adolescents en pointant un doigt accusateur sur le guitariste, sachant tous très bien que ce n'était très certainement pas vrai et au contraire_. »

« Bon, bon, c'est vrai que c'est un mensonge, mais c'est juste un détail ça, _voulu s'expliquer le dreadé_. Et puis, je savais pas quoi dire d'autre, alors on va faire avec ça. »

_Les quatre jeunes gens se concertèrent d'un petit regard. Puis, dans un même mouvement, ils haussèrent des épaules. Bon, ce n'était pas si grave que ça après tout. Ils n'allaient pas en faire tout un plat. Et puis, ils auraient certainement la chance de peut-être savoir quelques petites choses compromettantes sur le jeune guitariste dans les minutes à venir. Enfin, si il avait vraiment quelque chose dont il ne se vantait pas et qu'ils ne savaient donc pas. Ce qui était fort à parier peu possible._

_Suite à cette réflexion de groupe, tous sans exception, tirèrent leur verre pour en prendre une longue gorgée qui marquait le début du jeu._ _Remarquant ce fait qui était légèrement étrange, quatre paires de yeux ne tardèrent à se tourner vers Allyson qui venait à peine de poser son verre sur la table. Cette dernière leva alors les yeux vers les quatre autres. Elle ne manqua alors pas d'être surprise d'être soudainement le centre de l'attention du petit groupe. Elle haussa alors faiblement les sourcils, étonnée, avant de les froncer en se demandant pourquoi est-ce qu'ils la dévisageaient de la sorte, comprenant le pourquoi de leur air ébahis._

« Quoi? Ça veux pas dire que je suis une fille hétéro que j'ai pas le droit d'embrasser des filles. C'est pas comme si je couchais avec, _se justifia la blonde qui trouvait ça plus normal qu'étrange_. J'ai jamais été contre faire des expériences. »

« Tu vas faire fantasmer Tomi, si tu continue comme ça, _rigola alors Bill_. »

_Ne doutant pas le moins du monde de ce que venait de dire Bill étant donné qu'il semblait que la grande majorité, si ce n'étais pas la totalité, des garçons semblaient aimer tout particulièrement quand deux filles agissaient ensemble de façon plutôt suggestive, la blonde rigola un moment. Puis, après avoir répliqué que même si cela ne lui dérangeait pas le moins du monde d'embrasser des filles qu'elle ne le ferait certainement pas uniquement pour le plaisir des yeux d'un autre, ce fut ensuite au tour de Gustav de prendre la parole :_

« J'ai jamais tenté de séduire un de mes professeurs. »

_S'en suivit d'une gorgée de la part de Tom et de son fidèle coéquipier Georg, tandis que les deux autres restaient tranquillement sans bouger. Enfin, cela n'avait rien de vraiment étonnant de la part de l'aîné du groupe et du guitariste, tout deux ayant une certaine réputation de coureur qui semblait être quelque peu justifié vu les réponses qu'ils donnaient aux questions même si rien de bien grave n'était encore sorti._

« J'ai jamais eut de rêve blanc, _continua Bill_. »

_De nouveaux « menteurs » fusèrent de chaque bord, mettant quelque peu dans l'embarras le jeune chanteur. Il avait beau avoir une tête d'ange et de se faire coller l'image du romantique, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il était un garçon avait tout et le fait de n'avoir jamais fait de rêve blanc pour un jeune homme de son âge, c'était tout simplement inconcevable._

_Bill se buta alors quelque peu de ne pas être cru même s'il était vrai que c'était qu'un mensonge. Puis, son regard dériva sur le verre des autres personnes à la table et remarqua bien vite que tous, sans exception, avaient prit la peine de prendre une gorgée tout de suite après l'avoir accusé de mensonge. Il eut un petit sourire en relevant quelque peu la tête vers Allyson et Georg en attendant que l'un de ceux-là ne se décide à continuer le jeu, content de ne pas être le seul à avoir fait ce qu'il avait prétendu être faux._

« J'ai jamais fantasmé sur mon frère, _rigola Georg en tentant de tirer quelque chose de plus surprenant de la part des autres et tout particulièrement des jumeaux, semble-t-il_. »

_Le regard général fut alors tourné vers les jumeaux : Bill fixant obstinément le fond de son verre en rougissant un peu de la « question » qu'il savait dirigé sur lui et son frère, tandis que ledit frère ne put vraiment attendre et prit finalement une gorgée. Il leva alors la tête vers les trois paires d'yeux qui le fixaient avec un certain étonnement, mais surtout avec moquerie._

« Hé oh! C'est comme si je fantasmais sur moi-même, alors c'est pas grave! Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça! »

« C'est vrai qu'à fantasmer sur toi-même, c'est pas trop surprenant de ta part..., _commenta le batteur en souriant_. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinue par là?! _répliqua Tom en se buttant._ »

« Et après on dit que c'est moi qui est lent sur la détente, _s'exclama Georg_. »

_Vu l'agitation, personne ne remarqua vraiment qu'Allyson avait, une fois de plus, porté son verre à ses lèvres. Elle se garda aussi bien de le signaler. Elle, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'excuse d'être la jumelle de l'un de ses frères et elle ne pouvait donc pas prétendre qu'il était tout naturel qu'elle fantasme sur un elle-même au masculin. Quoiqu' elle n'était pas non plus gênée de l'avouer. Il fallait bien dire que la nature avait bien gâtée ses frères sur le plan physique._

« J'ai jamais couché avec une personne dont je ne connaissais pas le nom, _balança Allyson quand ce fut à son tour et après un moment de réflexion. _»

**-°-**

_Plusieurs minutes plus tard ainsi que plusieurs verres engloutis à cause du jeux qui n'avait pas manqué d'arracher des rires et des moqueries de la part de chacun, on retrouva à la table les quatre garçons légèrement réchauffé même si Tom l'était plus que les trois autres vu le nombre de chose qu'il avait fait dans sa pauvre petite vie, ainsi qu'une Allyson littéralement effondré sur la table, verre à la main. Étant tout de même petite, Allyson n'avait pas une descente si formidable que cela. Surtout en comparaison à ses compagnons de jeux, si on pouvait vraiment les appeler ainsi._

« Vous l'avez mis au défi, non? _questionna le grand frère de l'adolescente en s'adressant aux garçons_. »

« Heu… si on peux dire, ouais… warum? »

_Le sourire qui se trouvait sur les lèvres dudit grand frère s'agrandit alors d'autant plus en entendant qu'effectivement, sa jeune sœur s'était fait mettre au défi et que ce devait certainement avoir eut rapport avec de l'alcool. Il l'aurait parié. Il connaissait assez bien sa sœur pour savoir comment elle réagissait à ce genre de provocation._

« Parce qu'elle aime pas tout particulièrement le goût de l'alcool, mais qu'elle refuse jamais un défi peu importe ce que c'est, _rigola l'aîné en s'amusant de l'état de sa cadette sans la moindre gêne_. Attendez un instant, je vais appeler quelqu'un pour venir la chercher. »

_Tout en extirpant un portable de la poche de son pantalon d'uniforme de serveur, il se recula quelque peu du petit groupe de garçons afin de faire son appel. Il se bouche une oreille avec sa main juste après avoir composé le numéro de téléphone de ladite personne qui allait avoir l'honneur de devoir ramener l'adolescente à leur maison. Il dû attendre quelques instants, la sonnerie du téléphone résonnant dans son oreille, avant que la personne à l'autre bout de la ligne finisse par décrocher._

« Charlie? Tu peux venir chercher ta princesse? »

« Quoi? Dit moi pas que tu l'as encore saoulé pour lui faire faire des conneries? _reprocha rapidement ledit Charlie_. »

« Hey, pour une fois que je lui fais rien, _se plaignit le barman d'une voix enfantine_. Bon, tu viens la chercher ou je lui appelle un taxi pour qu'elle se fasse agresser sexuellement par le chauffeur avant d'être embarquée dans un trafic humain pour finir dans un trafic d'organes quand on se serait lassé d'elle mais qu'elle serait toujours bonne pour se faire tailler en rondelles? »

« C'est bon, c'est bon, j'arrive. »

« Vous avez qu'à sortir dehors pour attendre, _leur suggéra Dylan en revenant vers le petit groupe_. Charlie va venir vous débarrasser d'elle. L'air frais va vous faire du bien. »

_Suivant le conseil de Dylan qui semblait avoir de l'expérience dans ce genre de choses vu l'endroit où il travaillait, les garçons sortirent du bar. Étant certainement le plus apte à transporter la jeune fille qui, en fait, pesait aussi lourd qu'une poupée de torchons, l'aîné du groupe attrapa Allyson afin de la faire sortir avec eux. Peut-être qu'un peu d'air frais pouvait lui faire du bien à elle aussi même si elle n'était qu'à moitié consciente, ce qui se prouvait par le fait qu'elle se laissait faire sans broncher, mais en grognant quelque peu contre la personne qui osait la bouger._

_Après avoir jouer du coude pendant quelques minutes, ils se retrouvèrent bientôt à l'extérieur, le videur leur ayant gentiment ouvert la porte. Ils regardèrent un moment de droite à gauche avant de remarquer un banc, quelques mètres plus loin. Là-bas, ils seraient juste assez proche pour pouvoir voir quand ledit Charlie allait arriver et ils seraient assez loin pour ne pas avoir à supporter le bruit incessant du rythme de la musique qui faisait vibrer le mur extérieur. Ils ne tardèrent alors pas trop à se diriger vers le banc._

_Une petite inspection du banc fut de rigueur pour cause qu'ils avaient put remarquer la présence de nombreuses traces de vomissure sur le bord des murs environnants. Vestiges du passage de personnes qui avaient certainement prit un coup de trop. C'est donc avec précaution, qu'ils s'assirent sur le banc qui semblait, à première vue, propre. Ils attendirent comme ça quelques minutes avant qu'une auto noire ne s'arrêta juste en face d'eux._

« Ah! Voilà ma petite princesse, _s'exclama alors la voix d'un homme en sortant de la voiture juste devant le petit groupe._ »

_Les quatre jeunes hommes levèrent la tête pour savoir de qui provenait la voix. Ils virent alors un jeune adulte s'approcher d'eux avec un sourire paisible collé sur les lèvres, tandis que ce dernier avait le regard rivé sur la jeune fille qui semblait être à moitié morte. Sa frange de cheveux noir de jais lui tombait en dégradé sur le visage, cachant l'un de ses yeux vert forêt qui lui conférait un regard profond, mais cela ne sembla pas le déranger plus qu'il le fallait, peut-être par habitude. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient au bas de la nuque. De plus près, on pouvait clairement voir les nombreux piercings de l'adulte : une en forme de spiral au niveau de sa lèvre du côté droit, cinq dans le haut et un dans le bas de chacune de ses oreilles et pour finir un dernier se situait sur son nez du côté gauche. On aurait pu croire qu'il était un de ses fans de piercings comme ceux qui semblaient en être entièrement couvert, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Les fins anneaux s'harmonisaient bien avec les traits tout aussi fins de l'homme, ne lui donnant pas l'air d'un tueur en série ou d'un junky._

_Ledit homme était vêtu d'un costard bleu noir relativement chic bien que décontracté qui contrastait avec le petit air rebelle que lui donnait ses piercings. La chemise blanche immaculée qu'il avait en dessous était ressortie de son pantalon et était largement ouverte sur son torse. Par l'ouverture de la chemise l'on pouvait facilement voir la fine musculature de l'homme. Ce fut également que lorsque l'homme eut sorti les mains de ses poches que l'on pu remarquer qu'il portait des gants du même blanc que sa chemise. Vraiment, l'on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas habillé élégamment._

_Une fois arrivée devant le petit groupe, l'homme caressa doucement la tête de l'adolescente qui, pour toute réponse, gémi quelque peu à cause du mal de crâne que lui inspiraient les quelques litres d'alcool qu'elle avait engloutis. Son sourire s'agrandit quelque peu avant qu'il ne relève la tête pour poser son regard émeraude sur chacun des jeunes présents. Ne reconnaissant aucun d'entre eux parmi les connaissances d'Allyson, il en conclu qu'elle devait encore être allé aborder d'autres personnes qui lui avaient paru gentils._

« Vous êtes Charlie? _demanda Bill afin de briser le silence et l'embarras de lui et ses amis_. »

« Le seul et l'unique, _souria-t-il._ »

_Devant l'air incrédule et incertain des quatre garçons qui n'arrivaient pas vraiment à comprendre qui était Charlie, il prit la peine de se présenter plus convenablement. Il leur fit alors un sourire aimable comme il semblait savoir si bien les faire. Puis, il reprit la parole pour continuer de s'introduire auprès de, peut-être, de nouveaux amis à la jeune fille qu'il venait à peine de recueillir dans ses bras_ :

« Charlie Sullivan. Je suis le frère aîné de mademoiselle. Désolé si elle vous a embêter. Elle a la fâcheuse tendance à ne pas se gêner pour s'incruster. Hum. Vu qu'elle a passé la soirée avec vous, j'imagine qu'elle aurait bien aimé garder contact... »

_Tenant la jeune fille en équilibre avec l'un de ses bras, il fouilla un instant dans la poche de sa veste. Il en tira alors un crayon ainsi qu'un papier. S'accotant sur son bras même si ce n'était pas l'idéal pour écrire, il inscrit deux numéros de téléphone qu'il identifia de son écriture fine et soignée. Ceci fait, il tendit le papier au jeune androgyne vu qu'il était le seul à lui avoir parlé et qu'il semblait adopter une petite attitude de chef de la petite troupe même si les trois autres ne restaient pas en plan._

« Voilà. Son numéro à la maison et celui de son portable, _indiqua-t-il avant de poursuivre_. Vous avez besoin d'un transport pour rentrer? »

« Non, c'est beau, _répondit Gustav qui avait dans l'idée d'appeler David pour le transport du retour_. »

_Suite à cela, Charlie leur offrit un sourire avant de leur faire un petit signe d'au revoir de la tête, alors qu'il reprenait Allyson dans ses bras. Il tourna les talons, revenant vers sa voiture qui l'attendait sagement sur le bord de la route. Puis, après avoir glissé sa jeune sœur du côté passager et refermé la portière de cette dernière, il alla s'installer devant le volant pour ensuite s'éclipser dans la nuit suivait du vrombissement de sa voiture, laissant derrière lui les quatre rockstars._


End file.
